Narnia Forevermore Reviews
by Sincerely Ro Mance
Summary: I came across this while going through my dusty FF folder. We wrote this really late at night, so that's why it seems like we're on something. Welcome to our childhood. Enjoy :


NARNIA FOREVERMORE COMMENTS… Made up by my muse/little sister. A true Narnian.

(Megan is Peter's love interest from mine and my sister's old Narnia game. We used to play it when we were younger and Peter had Megan as a love interest. Lizzie is Edmunds ex girlfriend because she got really annoying after awhile so we thought it'd be a funny inside joke thing to have her put in here. Haha, that's all. Oh, and p.s these reviews are from Narnian characters' and we're pretending Susan wrote the book. No one knows that until later on though. Haha, now that's really all. PEACE OUT! )

Your inspiration for my dreams has come true in this lovely illustrational story of my life long love Narnia. Your friend Opsite Jane

Your Story of my world, Is wonderfully Illustrated. It brings tears to my tiny eyes, and makes my arm twitch. With the not real love between Caspian and Susan makes this story how it should not have been. I'm proud that you wrote me how I really am.

Thank you for your work, Peter P. of the story.

I read your story, and it made me very sad I could hardly get through it and had to stop before it was over. I'm very amazed that you got so much of the story true.

Lucy P.

Hi! I'm Edmund Pevensie, I read your story of my life in Narnia and was very surprised that you knew about the diary. So I have one question…IS THIS SUSAN?.

Hello I read your story. Goodbye.

Megan McMines.

Authors Note….

Dear Readers,

I am very happy to hear your reviews. I have been asked a few questions about who I am. Truth being told here, I am Susan Pevensie. But, I did not do this by myself I had help from King Caspian for the parts from his Point Of View. This story is a memoir of my third time in Narnia and about an amazing love story. So, as for your other questions about it being fiction or reality, it is all reality. Everything in this book is real things that I thought and said and did. And things that King Caspian really said, thought, and did. It also tells about what happens around us like Edmund reading my diary and Lucy embarrassing me. With that said, I tell you goodbye.

S.P.

Long Live Aslan.

I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU PETER!

ED

My Arm is twitching.

Peter P.

I'm sorry that I don't like the story. Lucy.

Why was I not mentioned as the DLF! Because ever since you said that everyone calls me that! So I just want to know why.

The DLF. AKA Trumpkin

Dear Queen Susan,

I am in love with this story for two reasons. The first reason is that you talked about me to your sister and the second is the fact that you care enough about me to have me in the story. Queen Susan dearest, I love you. Your King Caspian will never be able to save you once I get my hands on you! HA, HA, HA! MUUHAHAHAHAHA! You will be mine.

Love King Mender. LONG LIVE ME! MUHAHAHAHA!

Hi Su! It's Lizzie, How r u? Loved your story. Why am I not in it?

Lizzie LaHaye (Edmunds Ex-Girlfriend)

Dear Friends,

It's Susan. For the people wondering why I haven't had you mentioned or had you in the story yet is that it's far from done. I have yet to credit Trumpkin in it as DLF because it isn't that time yet. And Lizzie you are not in it because Edmund doesn't like you anymore and you are not part of the story. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings but you hurt my brother so… For other people I am WORKING ON IT!

This is Ed, Lizzie suck it Up! I hate you! You Are CRAZY! Please just stay away from me and my family + Caspian! You Crazy nut head! GRRR!

Edmund Pevensie.

I have to say I'm not very happy with the kiss, but yet my arm is twitching with delight.

Peter P.

I'm not happy with Edmund in this story. – Opsite Jane

Dear Opsite Jane I'm not happy with YOU! – Edmund p.

Your love for the Narnians of Narnia make my heart beat lovely. Caspian and Susan's love is amazing! Ohhhh I LOVE THIS SONG GTG!

Random reader.

I am so dumbfounded by all the reviews! Almost all of them have nothing to do with the story! Anyway I thought the story was awesome! You're a great writer even though I don't believe any of it.

This is some crazy Sh$ ^!


End file.
